Despite the multitude of specialty pet stores that exist today showcasing various collars for pets, owners continue to search for collar type products that not only allow them to walk and maintain control over their pet, but just as importantly, that allow them to express the unique and individual nature of their favored companion. For many, this precious pet is not just a pet, its family, and owners are searching for collars that allow them to express this. Yet there is little variety or individuality found in options offered by one pet store versus another. Even online shopping offers only minor differences. Collars are basically of the same construction—a single elongated strip of some type of material with a buckle or clasp release type closing. The differences come only in the type of material used to make the elongated strip, or in the pattern or color on the elongated strip. These materials and patterns do not differ greatly from store to store. In addition, the standard collar itself can also cause friction against the neck of an animal, sometimes resulting in loss of hair or rubbing spots on the pet, and once the standard collar and its closing mechanism gets dirty it can be difficult to clean.
Dog collar covers have been designed in response to this desire for uniqueness or for collar protection. Typically they are a piece of fabric of some sort that acts as a kind of sleeve to enclose the collar, thus providing more colors and fabric patterns to choose from. However the mechanism for closing at the ends is either non-existent—the fabric just ends with no way to connect one end to the other; or the type of connecting option is clumsy and not nearly as easy as just connecting the collar itself; or the cover does not completely cover the collar; or the cover has only a few preset size increments to choose from and thus does not fit to the exact size needed. Often the collar itself is visible beneath the cover and thus not fully protected or esthetically pleasing. So although a buyer's range of colors or fabric designs is extended, the cover is many times awkwardly connected to the collar or difficult for an owner to fasten on a fidgeting pet; it does not offer any options other than the typical elongated strip; it cannot adjust to any size required; and it is not seen as a quality or fashionable option. Also, many pet owners do not feel the necessity to keep a collar on their pets while the pet is at home or in a contained environment. Thus a collar cover would be of no use in this circumstance.
Furthermore, standard pet collars can be difficult to fasten for owners with arthritic hands or other dexterity issues. Even the “quick release clasp” isn't always so quick or easy. Collar covers with their various snaps and hooks can also pose a challenge for owners with dexterity issues.